User blog:TRRFan6/Joining The Total Drama Wiki - Part 1
Apparently, Mo deleted his old blog for some reason. And in order to avenge his beautiful looking blog, I'm stealing his idea bringing back... THE CYOA! It's friday. You just came back from school and you feel really tired. While opening your laptop, you think of creating a Total Drama Wiki account. You've been lurking on there for a while and think about how many friends you could make. After your laptop loads, you check on TDW immediately and click "Sign Up". Out of all those options, you can't decide on the username and the icon you should wear. What do you choose? a. My icon will be... *link a picture to your prefered icon!* b. My username will be... *comment your prefered username!* You thought about something. Since Sadie is one of your favourite characters... That's it! You just created your account and that's how it looks. "Looks awesome!" you say. After a few more browsing on the wiki, you finally decide to use your account for something. What do you do now? a. Join the chat. It should be fun! b. Write a blog. Hear the other's opinions about your preferences! c. Make some mainspace edits. d. Edit your profile with a few things about you and some rankings. e. Comment on some blogs. f. Say hi to certain users you've seen before. You chose option A. You enter the chat excited and willing to meet new people. Chewy, RBW, Winx and Art are there. RBW: Omg it's Goddess Sadie <<<<<<<33333 OMGGGGGG Chewy: oh no You: Hi! :) RBW: Omg Sadie can you slay me Art: Hi Sadie... ;) Winx: Hi Chewy: welcome to the wiki! o/ You: Thanks guys. Meanwhile, you notice some other users join. You say hi to them, being extremely happy. RBW: so queen Sadie how was your experience on TDI?? Gorl will u return!?!?! Glenn: Who are you? RBW: can you stop existing plox Glenn: idk, am I really existing? You: Well, I'm not really the real Sadie... But I really like her, she's such a funny bitch xD You are kicked by Chewy, returning 3 seconds later. What do you say? a. Omg I'm so sorry!!!! b. What did I do?? c. Fuck you d. I never knew this wiki was so mean... I'm quitting forever. e. Pretend like nothing happened You: Oh my god! I'm so sorry!! :( Chewy: Spamming isn't allowed soz RBW: Lmfao slayyyyy lay down the law Chewy Geo: Hope you aren't one of those turkish trolls >.> You: But I'm not a troll...Ugh!!! Mo: lol You leave the chat angry and very exhausted. This community isn't really what you expected. Meanwhile, the users you met in the chat earlier decide to apologize to you, despite they did almost nothing. On your message wall, there's the following message left: How do you reply? a. Sure! See you there. b. Ok (meaning you won't meet him) c. Nope, you all were mean and I don't like you d. I'll think about it e. Ignore it and go ahead and do something else (what to do exactly?) 2-3 hours later, you enter the chat once again. The only people active are RBW and Gogo. Gogo: Heyy Sadie :D RBW: Hiii! :D You: Hey guys... I'm sorry for doing you know what earlier. RBW: It's totally okay, haha! Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes. Gogo: yeah :) RBW: And honestly you seem extremely cool out of all these new users. You feel so special. Every second you spend talking with the users makes you feel so blessed. It's the time you gotta leave the chat. You tell Gogo, RBW and some other users that joined meanwhile your "goodbye". RBW: Byeee mom Sadie <3 Gogo: see ya! Blue: Baiiii Wii: Aw bye queen Sadie Glenn: bye http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Katie: when queens leave the chat :'( PaintTerk: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND - LIKE After exiting the chat, you go to the bed. It was such a nice day! Overall Statistics You interacted with a lot of users, out of whom with RBW the most. Your decisions were practically perfect, making a lot of friends in the end. You have just a few edits (no mainspace ones), so you should catch up a bit if you want to become "popular". People seem to like you, so at the moment you don't seem suspicious, despite starting a bit off. Though it's the first day you joined, you gained pretty much popularity. Stay tuned for the next episode! ;) Category:Blog posts